Automated hybrid laser/arc welding typically uses a laser welding device in combination with a conventional arc welding device. Both the laser welding device and the arc welding device are mounted together on a robot. The laser is aimed at the components to be welded and the laser basically melts surrounding a welding joint while the arc follows, filling the gap with new material.
There are certain drawbacks to this arrangement. Indeed, because of the size of the assembly of both the laser welding device and the arc welding device, it is difficult to reach internal corners of welded assemblies. Moreover, when a joint detection device is further added to the welding heads, the fixed installation of the joint detection device, laser welding device and arc welding device makes it impossible to precisely follow a curve, whether internal or external, since the three devices are fixedly aligned.
There is therefore a need for an improved hybrid laser welding system providing an improved reachability.